


記憶

by Yianchin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Miss Julie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 記憶對巫師和莫魔，都是和「永生」同等的命題。





	記憶

人如果失去記憶，是不是就像死亡一樣？

 

「……什麼？」

葛雷夫停止輕撫約翰肩頭，以極近距離低頭，能用唇摩擦低垂的眉眼。

約翰沒有回答，右手和葛雷夫的交扣，旋轉、收緊，一個親密且溫柔的遊戲，讓灰濛無聲流淌沁盈呼吸，蔓延整片思緒後隨心跳裂開細紋，浮出串串氣泡。

不須碰觸，便能嗅聞空虛潮濕附著其中，成為一個孢子。

「約翰？」

施加多一點力道回應呼喚，約翰感覺到男巫在試著聆聽他的呼吸。那聲音混合了試探卻令他安心，大可選擇破心的懷抱如此沉穩。

孢子成為珍珠，藏在深海唯一的沉黑大貝裡，古怪花紋和咒語是守護的證明。

 

「我最近……不再夢到金絲雀和錢袋了。」

葛雷夫會很清楚他在說什麼，那些鮮紅轉成深紫再變腥臭的夢境，被切去雙手挖出雙眼的罪孽。約翰想如往常一樣，讓發冷的胸膛往溫暖更近，微濕的觸感卻來得迅速、在手背，現下代替他擺放在葛雷夫胸前。

只要稍微抬起，就能看見溫和的雙眼，始終等待。是海洋，又是星光。

「我也不再想起那個夜晚，」這次他讓腳尖碰觸葛雷夫腳背，從淺灘慢慢踏入淺水，「我在遺忘。」

葛雷夫點頭，專心聆聽，接納所有放射灰暗柔光的珠子，漫射一片光海。

「是因為我已經死了嗎？」

 

死人不需要記憶，死亡是屬於生者的回憶。

踏過石板的跫音和林中小溪澗的紅染都一樣，磨滅是死神的專利。

 

光源在無浪的深水激起陣陣細紋，交互撞盪波及，刮出一個個漩渦。

「我會不會……有一天也忘了你。」

失去是痛苦的代名詞，失去你卻是撕心裂肺的航行。海水到了膝蓋，洶湧的漩渦隨時等待要襲攫腳踝。

「如果你忘了，我會隨你一同死去，」善用魔杖的手環緊肩頭，不肯放開，「從死神手裡搶回你的靈魂，把你拼湊回原本的模樣；真的無法拼湊，就用我自己補足你的完整……這是我對你下的詛咒。」

平息所有暗湧深波，以慵懶海浪包圍愛撫的詛咒。

 

灰色光海退去了，就如來時迅速，混入滾燙透明的夜光石。

手指和吻代替來不及承接的大貝收納，悄悄渡入自己的呼吸氣息。

 

看、現在我們都是完整而存在了。


End file.
